A Heartbreak Saved Her
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: A heartbreak saved her and brought her to the right one...-Just a one-shot


**AN: I love Sebtana! Need I say more? hehehe =D**

**This is a bit of Brittana pairing/Sebtana pairing/KurtxSantana friendship. heheh This is my first time to write a sebtana fic so I apologize if this isn't good...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Santana, Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine and Brittany. They all belong to the creator. :)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~A Heartbreak Saved Her~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You know this isn't working."

Her voice cracked and her every word oozed with pain and sadness. But she knew it was the truth. It was for the best. She had denied her heart's cries for too long and it was time she follows it. Deep inside she could feel and she knew that they were drifting apart and no matter how hard they try to hold on, it was no use.

There was no point holding on to something that has been lost long ago; something that has faded for too long.

Fresh hot tears escaped her dark brown eyes as she stared at the sweet brunette who was on the verge of falling apart right in front her. She didn't mean to hurt her; she didn't mean to drift apart from her; she didn't mean for her heart to say it was over.

And she knew Brittany didn't mean it either. She was so sweet and so innocent and she knew she suffered as much through their long distance relationship. She was her lover but she was also her best friend and as she wants Brittany to be happy. But she has already accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to give her that happiness.

Their hearts were already broken and if they continued to hold on, it would only break even more.

"I love you and I will always do. You're my best friend. But we can't keep this up. We'll only be hurting even more. And I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy so let's make the most mature thing here. Okay?" the Latina choked.

The blonde cried even more but she nodded nonetheless.

"I love you," Brittany sobbed, hugging her.

"I love you too, but we have to let go. It will all make sense, one day. Okay?"

"But I don't want to," Brittany continued to sob.

"You have to, it's for the best. If we're being completely honest here, you deserve someone who will be there beside you when you need them most. And lately I wasn't able to do that. But someone was. Sam."

"Baby..."

"We have to do this Brittany," Santana's voice was shaky but she said it certainty.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" Brittany asked.

Despite all the pain that seemed to block her system, she smiled.

"Always."

And one last time, she kissed the top of Brittany's head before standing up.

"I'll see you soon."

And with that, she left the room, crying till her heart's content. Her chest felt so heavy with all the pain and it was if her heart was breaking to small pieces but she knew it would end someday.

She had cried on her way home and even as she laid on her bed that night. She cried herself to sleep.

The following day, she had woken up to a familiar smiling face of a friend.

"Kurt?"

"I heard what happened. Brittany told me. And she also wanted me to tell you that she was sorry."

Santana remained silent.

"Come on."  
Kurt stood up from her bed and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" she groaned.

"Somewhere to keep your mind off things."

Santana smiled and let herself be dragged by her friend. Before, she hated him and never would have followed his orders. She was always the one in charge. She never lets her vulnerability show. But at that moment, she let it all go. Not fearing what others would think of her. She was human after all and no matter how bitchy she becomes, her heart is alive and beating. She has feelings and weaknesses that would sometimes break her walls and show the real Santana Lopez.

Kurt drove her to the place she was too familiar with. The gay bar, Scandals. When they entered the bar, guys were everywhere dancing and drinking and one curly haired one aproached them.

"Hey Kurt. Hey San," Blaine greeted them, hugging Santana tightly and comfortingly.

"Let's go get some drinks," Kurt said, looping his arms around Blaine's.

They all ordered Shirley Temple and Santana just played with her straw, her gaze at something else and her mind obviously somewhere else.

"San... I'm sorry about what happened," Blaine said softly, looking worriedly at his friend.

"It was for the best."

Kurt sighed and held her left hand.  
"A heartbreak is always a blessing from God.. It may be a worst nightmare that leaves you crying in the middle of the night, but it's just his way of letting you realize that he saved you from the wrong one."

Santana stared at him, and he offered her a sad but supporting smile; a smile that let her know that one day she will realize why she had to go through all that and find the right one.

Kurt and Blaine sat beside her for a while but at one point she let them dance and she just sat there pondering on the recent events that had taken place.

"Santana?" a voice brought here back.

She looked up and saw a pair of familiar green eyes looking down at her.

"Twink?"

"are you alright?" Sebastian asked, taking a seat beside her and ordering a drink.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever it is you are going through, you'll get by. You're a tough girl."

"Why are you sying all these and trying to comfort me?" she asked.

He drank his drink before answering,"Because my heart has been broken before and I admit it was hard but I knew I'll get through it. And so will you."

Santana stared at him and smiled.  
"Thank you."

"wanna dance sha-queer-a?"he offered her his hand and she gladly took it.

As the melody played in the background, he held her close. They danced for quite some time and for a moment, they felt as if nothing mattered as long as they were in each other's arms.

"Someday, you'll find the one person who won't hurt you. Someday, you'll find the right one, San," Sebastian whispered.

Santana didn't say anything. She was too tired to reply. Her heart felt as if it was swollen of all the pain it had gone through but when she heard those words, she felt something ignite inside her. A small spark that stirred strong emotions.

Someday...

That moment in his arms she felt safe and happy and complete and contented.

She felt whole again.

She felt her heart beat once more but only this time it was starting to beat for someone else.

Someone who had made her question her sexuality but still will accept her.

Slowly, she could almost feel the cracks in her heart start to heal and mend.

And it was all beause of him.

Maybe that someday had come and the right one was already in front of her, holding her close, the way she had held Brittany.

Only this time, it was what was meant to be.

Sebastian didn't know when or how it all happened. It just did. He may be a jerk or an asshole but even him couldn't stop his own feelings.

And his feelings for the Latina was much stronger than before. He caught her when she was falling apart. He had mended her heart.

And as the time passed by, not only did he mend her. He completed her and she completed him. And all at once, those words of wisdom that came from Kurt and her others friends made sense to Santana.

The heartbreak caused by her relationship with brittany had caused her happy ending with Sebastian.

All it took her was time.

And his love for her.

It may have taken him quite some time to mend her but in the end, they have each other. And that was all that matters.

**~*~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: How was it? I really hope you liked it...Anywho, thank you for reading! and please tell me what you really think...**

**~Angelica**


End file.
